


The Bet

by Helthehatter



Series: Monster City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Exophilia, F/M, Heartbreak, Monsters, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Teratophilia, crab monster, monster city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: A girl goes to a fraternity party with the plans of losing her virginity.A monster makes a bet to show a girl a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

If Molly asked a friend or a relative to describe her in one sentence, it would be that she would do anything for love.

She’d wait out in the rain, whether with or without an umbrella, to wait for her boyfriend to finish his classes and meet her outside.

She’d take that extra three hours at work, despite the fact that she was ready to pass out on her feet, just so she’d have enough money to get him that watch he’d been eyeing.

She’d do whatever she needed for Jason because that’s what a couple did when they were in love. So going to a party full of people she either didn’t know, nor liked, was a walk on the park, especially with Jason’s words singing in her ears.

“I want to take our relationship to the next level,” he had said as they sat on a park bench, sharing an iced coffee between them. “You’ve been so patient with me, I think I’m ready.”

Molly had fallen head over heels with Jason when they were teenagers, and after they had officially became a couple she knew he would be her first. But she had assured Jason she would wait until the introverted boy was ready.

She had waited until they had made it to college and Jason got out of his shell and started making friends, friends Molly wasn’t overly fond of but that was fine. They liked Jason and as long as he was happy she’d respect his choice of friends. And now, thanks to them, Jason was ready to lose his virginity to her, and she was ready to give hers to him.

“Could we go to Charlie’s party first? His cousin is in town and he wants me to meet him before he heads back home. Then we could go to my place or yours?” ”Sure, whatever you like.” Molly wasn’t big on parties but she was too busy feeling her heart dance in her chest. Her friends would tease her for acting like losing her virginity like it was the big climax to an erotica novel, complete with rose petals on the bed and __Careless Whisper__ playing in the background. Molly could admit they __kind of__ had a point.

So that night, with heavy rain clouds hovering over the city, Molly walked into the fraternity house that was already loud with music and thick with smoke.

She and Jason had barely passed through the threshold when Charlie materialized out of the crowd, a slightly younger man behind him.

“Jason, hey! This is Alex!”

The two boys gave each other friendly nods before he invited Jason to get some drinks from the kitchen. Jason smiled down at Molly, “I’ll get you something. Go mingle until I get back, k?”

She nodded, returning his smile but when Jason left her line of sight her smile dropped and she felt a twist of anxiety in her stomach.

She walked through the crowds, noticing tales and scales and claws. Jason hadn’t told her monsters would be at this party, although a few monsters were in her classes she had never talked to one. But compared to the uppity humans of this party, they were the least terrifying.

She was looking for a corner to stand in when there was a tap on her shoulder, turning around Molly had to force herself not to jump in surprise to see who now stood before her.

He was a monster that she at first thought was an insect, tall, scrawny, his skin hard and armor like and his eyes black. But then she realized his skin was a bright red with his neck and underarms a tan color. __He was a crab__.

“Good evening, darling,” he smiled down at her. At least Molly was pretty sure he was smiling, his pincers made it hard to tell if he was.

“Hello,” Molly offered her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

He shook the offered hand, his armor-like skin smooth and cool. “Pleasure to meet you,” he replied. His voice was definitely smiling even if his mouth wasn’t. “Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Her brow furrowed, “Okay?”

“When you fell. From Heaven.”

The cheesy line was so unexpected she couldn’t help the laugh escape her lips, she covered her mouth to try and hide her smile. “Sweet. But I’m okay. Don’t worry.” The stranger nodded, leaning his shoulder against the smoke-stained wall. “Good, good. I’m Sebastian, by the way.”

“Like the crab from Disney?”

He blinked, “The what?”

She was ready to tell him about __The Little Mermaid__ (that was an easy conversation to have with a total stranger), when a giant praying mantis popped out of nowhere and gave Molly a beseeching look that immediately unnerved her.

“You say no and I’ll give one/fifth of the fifty dollars I’ll get from you rejecting him.” Molly only stared at him in utter bafflement while Sebastian looked to be dying inside.

“Damn it, Adrian,” he breathed through gritted pincers. “I hadn’t asked her yet.”

“Oh…” he blinked and looked away as if that erased whatever he had just said. “Forget I said anything.”

“That’s uh…that’s kinda hard to do,” Molly confessed. “What do fifty dollars have anything to do with this?”

“Well since you asked-”

Sebastian cut him off, “The rule was not to meddle!”

“But she __asked__!” He turned back to Molly, “My buddy and I have made a bet that he can’t hook up with a human girl tonight. He’s going to give me fifty dollars when he fails in the next couple of hours.”

Molly gave them both an affronted look and Sebastian growled low in his throat, “I wouldn’t put it like that. Unlike you, Adrian. I have class.”

 _ _I somehow doubt that__ , Molly thought but didn’t say that. Instead she smiled apologetically, “Sorry but I actually have a boyfriend. And I should go check up on him, but…good luck…Yeah.” She walked away without another word, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. But at least that was a funny story to tell Jason and company, that a giant crab had tried to have sex with her to win a bet.

She stepped into the overcrowded kitchen, the counter tops covered in red solo cups and half empty liquor bottles. But no Jason.

He must have gone to look for her, she tried to move back into the living room but before she could a thirsty group pushed their way into the crowded kitchen, and pushed Molly even further in. Not eager to try to swim upstream through the group she decided she’d head through the back door and make her way around the house and back through the front door.

The cold air was a nice relief when after the warm, cramped, house. Making her way down the steps she heard voices from the side of the house: “I just don’t get it.”

Molly came to a stop, she recognized that voice. It was Haley, a friend of Charlie’s.

“I thought we hit it off, I thought we had fun.”

Despite that Haley was less than polite Molly felt a twinge of sympathy, it sounded like she was going through a bad break up. Molly turned away from the voice, ready to get back to Jason, ready to leave and spend the rest of the night with just him.

“I did have fun.”

The new voice brought her feet to a halt and her heart to her stomach. That couldn’t be…

“You __know__ I had fun, Haley. You’re the full package but…I think I’m ready to settle down now.”

“Settle down? Just because Molly acts like she’s a woman in her sixties doesn’t mean __you__ have to.”

 _ _Don’t say my name__ , Molly begged as she slowly turned around and quietly made her way to the two voices. __If you don’t say my name I can pretend you’re talking to someone else__.

“Molly is a sweet girl, she’s mature and-”

“And she worships the ground you walk on,” Haley added spitefully. “That’s why you’re choosing her. Never mind that she’s a sad little virgin whose only going to lie motionless in bed like a cheap sex doll.” “I take it I’m the only one of us who’s still a virgin.” Jason and Haley whirled around to see Molly standing before them, she could only imagine what her face looked like right now.

“Molly…” Jason began, his face twisted into a look of panic. But no guilt. “Listen, I…”

“How long have you two been a thing?” she demanded, her voice soft in disbelief.

Before Jason could reply Haley stepped forward, her expression a look of triumph and smugness. She apparently saw this as an opportunity to have Jason for herself. “We were hooking up for almost a year now, dinner, drinks… _ _and sex__.”

It felt like sharp and rusted dug into her heart and she looked toward Jason who shrugged, all he could do was shrug.

“I thought you loved me,” Molly confessed, her voice cracking.

“I do,” he quickly assured, “I just…I wanted to see what else was out there.” ”Then you should’ve __told__ me that,” Molly wanted the words to come out as a yell. She wanted Jason to hear her anger and heart ache. But her voice was just barely above a whisper. “If you wanted to take a break, wanted to see what was out there why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because you’re clingy and he was scared you’d try to kill yourself if he broke up with you,” Haley threw in, getting a glare from Jason to return.

 Molly stared at her in horror, “What? I wouldn’t have done that. I loved Jason, I wasn’t obsessed with him.”

“Yeah but you put so much of yourself in this relationship,” Jason replied, “I didn’t want to break your heart, but I wasn’t ready for such a serious commitment. But that was when I was a teenager, I’m ready for a real relationship. I want to the boyfriend you deserved.” He sent another glare over at Haley, “You’re better than Haley and Michelle-”

“Michelle?” Molly’s throat collapsed. “Who is-how many girls were there?” Jason’s face was horrified at accidentally letting out the second name. “Just two. I swear.”

“You swear?” Molly would’ve laughed if she hadn’t wanted to cry. “We were-I __thought__ we were dating but I find out you were cheating on me for, I don’t even wanna know how long. You expect me to trust you? I did my best for you, and you cheated on me, and you expect me to trust you?” She started to step back, shaking her head as she spoke, “Stay with Haley, Jason. You deserve her. And we’re __done__.”

She turned away and headed toward the back door, only to see a few college kids had stepped to the door to overhear the drama. They quickly hurried back inside and all Molly wanted to do was leave this awful house full of its awful people. But a part of her begged her not to, told her to keep her head high and waltzed back into that party. Do not run away and let these people laugh at you for being the most gullible girl on the planet. Also thunder was rumbling overhead and she didn’t want to walk home in the pouring rain with a broken heart.

Inside the news was already spreading, people whispering in each other’s ears and glancing at her, expressions a mixture of pity and mockery. These people where Jason’s friends…how many of them already knew he was cheating on her.

Feeling like there was a rock in her throat she headed back into the living room, looking for an empty seat. After looking for a few minutes, feeling eyes on her and hearing laughter that was probably not directed at her-but she wouldn’t put it under the Impossible chart. She had put Jason cheating on that list and that was definitely a mistake.

 To her relief she saw a couch occupied by a terrifying lizard monster with a free seat, he was talking to that monster Adrian who sat on a chair from the kitchen, his chest leaning over the back of it.

“Excuse me?” she said almost too quietly to hear.

The two monsters looked up at her, Adrian not recognizing her.

“Is this seat taken?” She pointed at the empty seat.

“Knock yourself out,” the lizard rumbled before turning back to his friend.

Molly made herself comfortable on the couch and desperately tried to keep her mind off the scene in the backyard. But her heart continued to ache, of course it did, she had done the best for Jason, been with him through thick and thin. She had dreamed of this night. But when she left she would leave still a virgin, alone, and with the mockery of Jason’s friends following her home and…who knew how long that would last.

Maybe she deserved it? Maybe she hadn’t been as great as she had thought she had be? He had been too scared to be honest with her. How horrible did she have to be for him to do that?

She was busy mentally destroying her self-esteem and sinking into a depressive episode when a familiar voice that was __not__ Jason’s spoke up: “Just to let you guys know, if a tall strapping monster came up to me and complimented my thighs-I would’ve been beyond flattered.”

Molly looked up to see Sebastian stomping over to the lizard and Adrian. But his scowl instantly vanished when he spotted Molly, “Hey! It’s you, the one with the boyfriend!”

She winced and was glad these monsters were given a wide berth by the humans of the party. “That’s me…” “Oh, shoot!” Adrian’s antennae twitched in surprise, “Sorry I didn’t remember ya. Still trying to figure out how to tell humans apart.”

“It’s fine,” she assured and looked up at Sebastian, “Is this your seat? I can move.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he waved her offer away. “I need to rant and if I stand I can also pace.”  And he did, pacing around like an angry cartoon character as he spoke of his frustration, “I just don’t get human females, I’ve tried compliments, I’ve tried meaningful conversations, not even the drunk ones like me.”

“To be fair, Bassy, monster girls don’t like you either,” Adrian pointed out. Looking like he was already fifty dollars richer.

 “Still looking for a girl?” Molly asked.

“Yes because no one here gets that I’m an absolute delight and can’t afford to give this guy fifty dollars,” he nodded to Adrian.

“Then you shouldn’t have made a bet with him,” the lizard quietly pointed out.

“We all make decisions we regret, Francis!”

Molly looked away from the conversation to see Jason walk into the living room, Haley, looking much happier, on his arm. She silently watched to see the two walk over to Charlie and his cousin. Jason said something to him that she couldn’t hear over the noise, and then Charlie gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

He was being comforted? Jason was being comforted after betraying her, and all she had was a seat that Sebastian had given to her. Molly blinked, holding back the tears as she felt she couldn’t breathe from the heart break, the anger, the betrayal.

She needed a distraction.

Molly looked back up at Sebastian, “I’ll have sex with you.”

“What?” the monster, in the middle of a dramatic gesture as he talked nonsense to his friends, turned to look at her with his jaw hanging.

“ _ _What__!?” Adrian looked as heart broken as she felt.

“I’ll have sex with you,” she repeated the offer. “I’m not the prettiest girl here, but I can win you the bet.”

Sebastian stared at her as if she had grown a second head, and honestly Molly wasn’t sure how she’d be able to take also getting rejected by a monster that was desperate to have sex with a human girl. “Is-is this a human joke?” he asked. “You just told me that you have a boyfriend.”

“ _ _Had__ ,” Molly corrected with a sharp intake of breath. “We just broke up and I’m free to have sex with anyone I want.” __And I wouldn’t keep it a secret__. She stood up getting ready to leave, “But I won’t force you.”

“You’re not forcing me!” Sebastian quickly broke in. “It’s an honor, my pleasure, I’ll rock your world- _ _why__  am I still talking let’s just go.”

Molly reached out and grabbed his wrist, “There should be a room upstairs.”

“Don’t pity him,” Adrian begged of her. “He’s terrible in the sack. You’ll regret it.”

 _ _I already regret about four years of my life, one more thing won’t change anything__. She gave Adrian a soft smile, “Sorry, I’ve made up my mind.”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Adrian as Molly led him away.

She kept her eyes forward as she made her way to the stairs. There was only one reason why she was taking this monster upstairs. And she hoped Jason saw, she wanted him to feel even half of what she felt when she had found him with Haley. She had planned to lose her virginity tonight and by God she was __going__ to.

“So, uh, you’re sure about this?” Sebastian asked after they had found an empty room and Molly locked the door.

“I brought you into a bedroom and locked the door,” Molly replied. “That’s as sure I can give you until I take my clothes off.” She started to slide her shirt off as she spoke. Her nerves were frazzled but she wasn’t going to leave this room until she was no longer a virgin, she wanted to accomplish one thing before she left this party. It was funny how she quickly stopped caring about something that used to matter to her. She had waited so patiently for this day only for it star a stranger instead of the boy she loved.

Oh well.

As she moved to undo her bra she saw Sebastian was watching her instead of undressing. “Can you do it with your clothes on or…”

“Oh, right!” he frantically moved to unbuckle his pants.

When all of Molly’s clothes were on the floor she walked over to the bed and laid down, forcing her brain to focus on only this moment, nothing else.

A moment later Sebastian was on top of her and didn’t hesitate to kiss her.

It was a surprise but Molly didn’t hate it, and she was relieved his mouth wasn’t as sharp as it looked, though the edges of the rest of his body slightly pricked her skin.

Her eyes fluttered close as his mouth moved to her neck, going down between her breasts, and across her belly to nuzzle against the inside of her thigh.

Despite everything Molly actually managed a small smile, “You really are a thigh guy, huh?”

“And proud,” was his reply before he moved from her thighs to her center, slipping his tongue in.

Molly sucked in a breath at the foreign but not uncomfortable feeling, her muscles tensed as he lapped against her folds.

When she felt slick with her wetness she spoke up, “You, uh…you should go ahead and put it in.”

“My tongue’s already in.”

Molly released a breath- _ _This is the dumbest crab…__ \- “I didn’t mean your tongue.”

“Oh! __Oh__!” He lifted himself up, “Course, that’s the reason we’re up here.”

He placed himself between her legs and all of the studying Molly had done for this moment ran through her head for the few seconds it took for Sebastian to slid inside her.

She gasped, grasping his shoulders as he penetrated her. Sebastian burying his head in her neck and moaning with pleasure as his hips rolled against her. Molly dug her nails into his tough skin, pleasure replacing the pinch of penetration and running like fire through her nerves. She had waited so long to feel this and it was better than she had imagined. It made her moan carelessly, scraping her fingers against his shoulder blades and brushing her legs against his hip bones. Sebastian made small noises of pleasure against her ear as his steady pace started to pick up, his claws digging into the mattress’s comforter.

“I’m going to-” he panted in the room, the only noise besides the slickness of their bodies rutting together. “I’m gonna-”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence, a few seconds of desperate pumps and he came inside her, throbbing against her. The sensation quickly sent her crashing and Molly covered her mouth to keep from crying out, the euphoria bringing a small set of tears to her eyes.

But as soon as the pleasure faded a sense of shame overwhelmed her.

That was it, she wasn’t a virgin anymore. She had waited for so long, specifically for Jason, and then she broke up with him and __immediately__ had sex with someone-a monster-that she didn’t even know. What grieving non-slut did that?  

Sebastian lifted himself into as sitting position, his arms shaking slightly. “That was…” he paused to think of the word. “Wow. I mean no offense I knew it’d be fun but I didn’t think…yeah, humans are built __way__ differently from my kind.”

He smiled down at her, but the grin faltered when he made out her expression, “You okay?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Molly quickly sat up and rubbed at her eyes. “I just need to go home.” She slid off the bed and hurriedly put her clothes on, suddenly not wanting to be naked around him.

“It’s raining, you know,” he pointed out, the happiness in his voice deflating. “Did you come in a car? Or at least have an umbrella?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she repeated, zipping up her pants. “I have to go. Good night, Sebastian.”

He reached his hand out, “Hey wait, I-”

She closed the door before he could finish.

This time as she made her way down the stairs she kept her eyes on the ground, begging her tears not to fall until she got outside. Her skin burned as she passed through the staring crowd and could only guess what they would say about her after she left.

She did glance toward Adrian and Francis who hadn’t moved from their spot, the former did wave to her when she caught his eye. Molly quickly looked away when his expression twisted into confusion when he saw her face. She stepped out of the house and out into the rain, thanking God she hadn’t run into Jason.

And with rain falling down her face she finally cried, cried and sobbed as she took the slow walk home, barely taking note how she became soaked and her skin frigid. She could only focus on how much her chest hurt and how hollow she suddenly felt. She wanted to go home and forget Jason and the years she wasted on him, she wanted to go home and forget the guilt she had felt for leaving Sebastian as she did. Which was ridiculous, the monster would probably forget her by tomorrow, she hadn’t even told him her name.

Molly felt into bed as soon as she had reached her apartment, she just wanted to sleep and forget and never love again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian took his time going down the steps, back to the college party.  
He should’ve listened to Francis, going to a human party had been a terrible idea. But he and Adrian had been curious, wanting to see how different humans were when it came to having fun. They hadn’t even arrived at the party when Sebastian threw out a casual remark that humans weren’t that unattractive which led to he and Adrian making a (in hindsight) terrible bet.  
When it looked like he would go home fifty dollars poorer a human girl had been his savior. She had been pretty, softer and fuller than himself, with dark black hair that framed her face in curls. Her green eyes had reminded him of his old home by the sea as cheesy as that sounded.  
The point was he wasn’t disappointed that she was the human who agreed to sleep with him and it had been…nice, better than he hoped. Until he saw the tears in her eyes and she left before he could get a sentence out.  
What had he done wrong? It had sounded like she enjoyed herself, but it wasn’t like he was an expert on how humans acted during sex. Was it because he was a monster? Then why did she make the offer? She apparently broke up with her boyfriend, maybe she was still upset. That’s understandable.  
But… _What if I hurt her_?  
They were two different species and while their anatomy was close enough they didn’t have to play much of a guessing game about what went where, still…he could’ve done damage he didn’t know about.  
Sebastian reached the bottom of the staircase and looked around the room, still crowded with partying college kids. But he couldn’t see the girl (he didn’t even ask her name!) anywhere.  
But he did notice one guy sending him a weirdly vicious glare and he noticed Adrian and Francis making their way to their friend.  
Adrian gave Sebastian a scowl when he reached him, “What did you do to her?”  
“Huh?” Sebastian’s heart dropped.  
Adrian dramatically threw his arms toward the front door. “That girl you just had sex with just walked out into the pouring rain looking like her world had ended. I didn’t know you were that bad, Sebastian! I wouldn’t have made the bet otherwise!”  
His last words were a half joke but Adrian’s scowl softened into concern when he saw Sebastian stare at the door with a worried expression.  
 “I’m not sure…” he admitted to his friends. “She-she just left I don’t know what I did wrong.”  
Francis glanced around the crowd, “From what I’ve heard from all the whispering that girl just broke up with one of the most popular guys here. I don’t think we’re welcome here anymore.”  
Sebastian glanced back at the boy from earlier to see he was still glaring daggers at the monster. Sebastian bared his pincers at him before turning to his friends, “This was a bad idea. Let’s just go home.”  
They left without any fuss but Sebastian’s mind was as stormy as the city outside of their car as Francis drove them back to their apartment. Try as he might the crab-like monster couldn’t get the girl (Adrian had learned that her name was Molly) out of his head.  
Molly…that was as pretty as her face, and her thighs, and her eyes, and UGH!  
Adrian looked over at him as Sebastian buried his head in his arm. “You okay, Bassy?”  
“I feel really bad,” he admitted to his friends. “I…I wanna make it up to her but I have no idea where to find her.”  
“You’ll just have be to patient,” Francis graveled from the driver’s seat.

 

.

 

Turns out all he needed was patience that lasted three days.  
After spending that time trying to focusing on classes, going bowling with the guys, soaking in a cold saltwater bath, and even trying to impress girls on campus, Sebastian had went on a solo mission to a small neighborhood store for some jerky and sprite.  
He had been examining packets of bubble gum when he heard a loud, rather violent sneeze, from the aisle across from him. Sebastian, being taller than the aisles, looked over to make sure the sneezer’s head hadn’t popped off.  
His eyes widened when he recognized the curly black hair and curvy body wrapped up in thick clothing despite it only being mildly nippy outside. She was looking over a small box of cold medicine when he exclaimed outloud: “Molly!”  
 The yell startled her, making the girl drop her medicine and nearly fall to the floor, catching herself just in time. Her green eyes darkened with distraught and…something else, when she looked up and saw him.  
“Hey, Sebastian,” she sounded awful, her voice groggy and thick. He also noticed that her nose was bright red. But neither things squashed his relief and delight at running into her. This was his chance to make things right.  
Without another word Molly grabbed the medicine she dropped and headed to the cash register, Sebastian quickly followed after her.  
“How you been?” he started as the items were placed in front of the teenager who looked dead inside as he rung them up. But even though the kid was deaf for all the attention he gave them, Sebastian didn’t want to make his apologies with an audience. He’d warm up the conversation first.   
“Fine,” she replied quickly, keeping her eyes away from them.  
Dread was building in his chest. “You sound like you caught a cold.”  
“Y-yeah, I didn’t dry off when I got home after…after the party.”  
An awful, awkward silence fell between the two at the mention of that night and Sebastian hated it. And as soon as they were out of this shop he’d fix it, he wasn’t someone who just let things remain uncomfortable and unsaid.  
But as soon as Molly got all of her items (from medicine to chicken soup) into a bag she made a beeline for the door. “Bye.”  
“Molly, wait!” He left the receipt and hurried after her.  
Outside the wind had picked up and Molly was heading down the street, her arms wrapped around herself and her grocery bag smacking against her hip as she moved.  
“Please wait,” Sebastian begged, walking after her. “I just wanted to say I’m s-”  
Before he could finish his sentence Molly suddenly tilted, as if gravity was forcing her down and she leaned against the brick wall of a antiques shop before sliding down to her knees.  
“Hey, hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sebastian scurried over and knelt beside her. “Molly, what’s wrong?”  
Her breathing was raspy, her eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed. “I’m fine,” she breathed, “I just need to rest.”  
“You can’t rest here,” Sebastian pointed out, reaching out and pressing his knuckles against her forehead, she was too warm, even for a human. Glancing around he didn’t see anyone who could help him. He turned back to the girl with a nervous gulp, “Molly, you need to tell me where you live so we can get you home.”  
 “I can get home,” she forced herself back onto her feet, her legs shaking. “I can walk.”  
Sebastian stood up next to her, and just in time. She had only taken one step forward before her legs gave and he had to quickly grab her before she fell, holding her arms and pulling her closer.  
“I can get you home, Molly,” he insisted. “Just tell me your address.”  
 “Triton Apartments,” she groaned. He wasn’t positive she was even aware he was there. “I live in Triton Apartments…Room 13…”  
“On Square Street?” Sebastian cringed, “Oh Molly that’s a bad neighborhood.”  
Nevertheless Sebastian picked her up and carried her like his own little bride to Triton Apartments. On the bright side no one who saw them on Square Street cared about context and they made it to her apartment building without any harassment. But he felt a strike of anxiety when he walked into the disgrace of a lobby and to the greasy looking front desk where an equally looking greasy guy lounged, flipping through an outdated magazine. When he looked up at them Sebastian braced himself, waiting for the man to call the cops to arrest this monster that came in carrying a basically unconscious girl. But as long as Molly got back to her room safe it was worth Francis and Adrian having to pay bail money.  
But the man only blinked, “That’s Molly Hale right? She’s on the third floor.” He then turned back to his magazine to flip another page.  
Sebastian dropped his jaw, staring at the man in absolute disbelief. “Are you serious? I just come in carrying a girl whose not even completely awake and you have no questions? What if I’m a pimp or plan to eat her?”  
The man gave him an apathetic look, “Are you a pimp or planning to eat her?”  
“Well, no.”  
The man immediately looked away again and Sebastian rolled his eyes with a snort of disgust and headed for the elevator.  
“Here we are, Molly,” Sebastian set her onto her wobbly legs when they reached her door.  
She fumbled for her keys and after a few tries managed to unlock her door and stumble inside, Sebastian accompanying her.  
All of a sudden a frantic yapping came out of nowhere and Sebastian slammed his back into the wall when a brown blur raced toward him. “What the hell is that!?”  
“That’s just Cookie Monster. He’s my dog.”  
“Are you sure?” The growling creature looked like a drowned rat to Sebastian.  
But as soon as Molly picked it up the little beast relaxed and wagged its tail happily as she hugged it, burying her face into its messy fur. With Cookie Monster tight in her grip she walked over to her couch and collapsed.  
Sebastian stood awkwardly for a moment, it didn’t feel right leaving her like this. Her bag had been dropped on the floor, she needed to take her medicine.  
A light bulb flashed on inside his head. Sebastian hurried to grab the cold medicine, and, after fetching a glass of water, placed it on the coffee table in front of the girl. Her ‘dog’ lying on her stomach growled when Sebastian stepped close and he quickly gave him some distance. “Molly, here’s your medicine. Why don’t you take it and relax? I, uh, I can make you some soup if you want.” Helping her in a time of need would be a much better apology than a few words.  
Molly didn’t reply but did manage to take her medicine and gulp down the water. Leaving her to snuggle with Cookie Monster, Sebastian returned to her kitchen, hoping he was doing the right thing.

 

.

 

Sebastian kept an eye on Molly as she ate the soup he had made for her, the poor thing still seemed out of it and he didn’t want her to spill it while he answered a call from Adrian.  
“You’re taking a long time to get a few snacks,” the mantis said from the other line, the sounds of a movie playing the background.  
“Yeah, I uh…” He glanced back at the girl. “Well I guess ‘got distracted’ are two accurate words to describe the situation I am currently in.”  
There was silence on the other end and Sebastian could sense his friend blinking as he processed the words. “Okay how much bail money do I need to get?”  
“I’m not in jail,” Sebastian growled. “I’m at-I’m at Molly’s.”  
“TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!”  
The yowl nearly made Sebastian drop his phone as the TV on the other end shut off and then the sound of two monsters breathing hit his ear.  
“Tell Francis what you just said.”  
“It’s not what you think,” Sebastian began.  
“TELL US THE DETAILS!” Adrian shrieked followed by a small growl from Francis. He never cared for the praying mantis’ habit of using his outside voice inside.  
Sebastian sucked in a sigh, “I ran into her at the store and she was sick, like she couldn’t walk by herself. And not wanting to leave her there and not knowing any numbers to call she told me where she lives and I brought her to her apartment. It’s awful by the way.”  
“Insulting the girl’s living quarters is not how you get her to accept your apologies,” Francis deep voice advised.  
“But she lives in Square Street!” Sebastian snapped, once again looking toward Molly. She still looked exhausted and seemed unaware he was there. “And I don’t want to leave her alone here when’s she sick. You know they had that guy that stabbed forty seven people.”  
“With a plastic spork,” Adrian pointed out.  
Sebastian kept on, “I think the building across from here is the one where that woman tried to murder her husband.”  
“By throwing a live squirrel at him,” Francis reminded, causing Adrian to let out a snort.  
Sebastian glared at his phone, “It’s not funny Adrian.”  
“Then you clearly didn’t hear what Francis just said. But we’re getting off topic did you apologize to the girl?”  
Sebastian turned around, “No, not yet. I should…” But Molly had already placed her empty bowl on the table and passed out on the couch. Cookie Monster was sprawled on top of her, glaring at the monster with beady black eyes.  
“I don’t think now’s the time,” Sebastian finished his sentence, his feelers drooping in disappointment. He knew his friends were sharing a look, disappointed but not surprised Sebastian had chickened out.  
“Tomorrow!” Sebastian promised. “Tomorrow I’ll come over and apologize properly.”

 

.

 

Sebastian found it ridiculous that he had to sneak out of his apartment the next day just so Adrian wouldn’t assist on shadowing him. The bug was so thirsty for the prospect of drama. But if he wanted Molly to forgive him Sebastian made it out without the nosy mantis tagging along, he also made a quick stop to grab more chicken soup for Molly. Would she appreciate that? He hoped so. He’d appreciate someone giving him free food in his time of need.  
Once again the greasy guy from the lobby barely gave Sebastian a glance. The crab wanted to get cocaine and sell it in one of these rooms before calling the cops on himself. Maybe then the man would show a semblance of emotion and do his job.  
But his spiteful thoughts of the stranger vanished when he stood in front of Molly’s door. He sucked in a breath and clutched the bag of soup tightly in his group. For a moment he entertained the idea of just leaving, but he knew Francis could smell lies and Adrian would never let this go. So releasing that shuddering breath he knocked on the door.  
Only two soft knocks and Cookie Monster’s rabid barking started up like a switch was flipped. A few seconds later and the door was opened a crack, Molly glancing out with her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
 “Yeah, I’d do that too if I lived here,” Sebastian smiled weakly at the look is dismay Molly gave him.  
“Oh...you’re back,” she opened the door wider and tried for a smile. “Did you forget something?”  
“No, I just…” he offered the bag to her, “I brought you some more soup.”  
She took the bag and hugged it to her chest, “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know but I…I wanted to apologize.” Preferably inside but he wasn’t going to ask himself in.  
Molly shook her head, “It’s okay. It was stupid of me to go out when I was so sick, I appreciate that you brought me home. You didn’t have to do that.”  
Sebastian blinked, “Oh, that-that wasn’t what I was apologizing for. But I’m sorry about that too.”  
 His words made Molly’s brow furrow in confusion, “What are you apologizing for then?”  
He glanced around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone else in the hallway before leaning forward to whisper: “For the night at that party. When we…you know.”  
Molly’s cheeks flushed, “Oh.”  
“I’m not particularly sure what I did wrong. But I definitely shouldn’t have made that bet and convince you to help me with it. I’m sorry, Molly.”  
Molly took a step back, “Hold on, come inside and we can keep talking.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
When she gave him a weird look he pointed to the growling ball of fur that was behind her, glaring at the monster. “He’ll eat me.”  
To his surprise Molly actually smiled at his words, “I’ll put him in my bedroom, don’t worry.”  
With Cookie Monster jailed in her room and the two sitting across from each other on her couch (each with a cup of cocoa that Molly had been making), she looked at him over her steaming mug. “So first off, since I was too sick to ask yesterday, how did you figure out my name?”  
“My friends found out at the party, because apparently your ex was really upset about your breakup.”  
She flinched at the sentence, “That would be Jason. I can imagine your friends heard more than just my name after I left.”  
“Why did you leave like that?” Sebastian asked.  
She looked away, her eyes suddenly looking glassy and his throat tightened. “Forget I said anything.”  
“No,” she choked out. “You should know. I’m the one who owes you an apology.” She turned back to face him, “I’m the one who used you. I only went to that party because me and Jason we’re finally going to… But then I found out he was cheating on me. I was so upset and angry and I wanted to get revenge.” She placed her still full mug on the coffee table and hugged her legs, “It was unfair I dragged you into my train wreck of a break up.”  
Sebastian stared at her, “Why did he break up with you?”  
She scowled at him, “That’s what you want to focus on? Not the fact I used you to lose my virginity.”  
“You did?!” He blinked in shock, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Would it have made a difference?”  
“I would’ve bought you flowers.”  
His words brought Molly into a fit of unexpected laughter, “That’s really sweet. But I didn’t deserve flowers.”  
His black eyes narrowed, “I doubt you deserved to be cheated on either.”  
 Her smile stayed in place but her eyes were sad, “Thank you. You’re very nice, Sebastian.”  
“I try,” he grinned, “So, we’re good? You accept my apology?”  
She rolled her eyes with a smirk, “Only if you accept mine.”  
He offered her his hand, “Deal.”  
She took it, “Deal.”

 

.

 

A few hours later the two had met halfway on the couch, two empty bowls of soup on the table and Cookie Monster sitting on Molly’s lap, glaring up at the crab monster.  
“Come on, Cookie,” she coached the brown ball of fur. “He’s nice.”  
“I am,” he offered his hand to the dog, his other hand still holding a mug of cold cocoa. “I’m a delight.”  
But the canine stayed vigilant, curled up in his owner’s lap. Sebastian let out a depressed sigh, “Animals have never liked me.”  
Molly placed the dog down who immediately sat on her feet, “Maybe if you come around more often he’ll get used to you.”  
 Sebastian couldn’t help his lips curling into a soft smile, “ _Can_ I come back?”  
She looked up at him, looking as if she hadn’t meant to say the words. Her chest rose and fell as she took in a breath, “Maybe-”  
Sudden knocking made them both jump, Sebastian accidentally spilling his drink on his white shirt, a large stain splattering across his stomach.  
“Oh no,” Molly’s eyes widened in shock. She reached down and grabbed the fallen mug. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Without thinking he slid off his shirt. “You don’t happen to have a washer in her do you?”  
 She snatched his shirt away from him, her face red. “No, but I was about to go downstairs and wash some clothes. I’ll put this in with them, and I’ll check to see if I have anything long enough for you to wear until then.”  
There was still a persistent knocking on the door, she gave said door an annoyed look and Sebastian quickly stood up. “Let me answer it.”  
He have expected it to be a crackhead wearing a dead rat as a hat. Not waiting for her answer he hurried toward the door, opening to see…a guy who looked kinda familiar.  
As the stranger stared at the shirtless monster, wide-eyed, Sebastian’s brain clicked. It was that one boy that glared at him at the party and since he was here at Molly’s apartment…  
“Jason?” he asked.  
The stranger flinched at the use of his name, “Do I know you?”  
Sebastian’s pincers twitched at his condescending tone. “No. Did you need something?”  
“I came here to talk to Molly,” he answered, trying to look past him. “Molly, where are-”  
A pair of slim, soft arms, wrapped around Sebastian’s naked torso and he felt a shiver of pleasure run through him as Molly’s breasts pressed against his back.  
She rested her forehead against his spine for a moment before she looked over to Jason. “Did you need something, Jason?” Her voice was sickly sweet and Sebastian felt a dark spark of glee. If she needed to borrow Sebastian once again for some revenge…far be it for the crab to say no.  
Jason was looking at her, his mouth agape, “Are you serious, Molly?”  
“About what?”  
“ _You’re actually having sex with that thing_?” He scowled with disgust at Sebastian who was hardly impressed by the human whose head barely reached his neck.  
“Does that matter to you?” Molly asked pointedly. “Since you…you know, have been cheating on me for years.”  
Jason flinched at her words, “That’s why I wanted to come over, I wanted to explain myself.”  
”You took your time with that, didn’t you?” Sebastian grinned down at him.  
“Stay out of this!”  
“No,” Molly released the monster and stepped forward. “He’s right. Even if you hadn’t waited this long. I don’t care to hear what you have to say. We’re through, the only time you’ll be seeing me is class and when I come to get my things from your place. So until then…” She smiled up at Sebastian and he saw the guilt flashing in her eyes. She hated to do this to him. “Sebastian and I were busy spending the evening together.”  
And then she shut the door in Jason’s face.  
Sebastian grinned down at her, “I wish I had been recording that.”  
“I’m sorry,” Molly apologized, “I know I shouldn’t have touched you like that. I owe you, so much.”  
 _Oh Molly_ , Sebastian thought to himself. _You can touch me, anywhere, as much as you want_.  
He smiled warmly down at her, “Well, for starters, I could still use a shirt.”

 

 


End file.
